Bellweather Return
by mufabil
Summary: Bellweather kabur dari penjara, ia ingin balas dendam dan mengembangkan senjata yang lebih maut dari night howler. Bisakah 2 polisi ini menghentikannya?
1. Chapter 1

Bellweather Return

[Zootopia Fanfiction]

By:mufabil

Rating:T

Genre: Crime,Parody,Humor

Peringatan Cerita ini mengadung bakteri eh, Kekerasan dan joke kasar.

Part 1

Judy P.O.V

Hari ini aku dan Nick berpatroli di Sahara Squre, kau tahu panasnya kayak gimana?.

Dan anehnya meskipun aku di dalam mobil dengan AC tingkat dewa, tapi masih aja kepanasan.

"gile panasnya aku kayak lagi di panggang" Gerutu Nick lalu ia buka seragamnya.

"Nick aku paham kamu kepanasan tapi gak gitu juga kali" ujarku.

"hey Carrots ada kafe es krim disana" ujarnya sambil menujukan kearah kafenya.

Sebenarnya aku dan Nick dilarang mampir ke kafe atau semacamnya, tapi berhubung panas gak masuk akal akupun banting setir dan parkir di halaman kafe tersebut.

"Pakailah baju mu Nick!" perintah ku.

"iya aku juga tahu" jawabnya.

Kamipun masuk ke kafe itu, didalamnya aku melihat thermometer yang sudah pecah lalu kami duduk lalu pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" ujar pelayan kucing.

"1 es krim rasa wortel" pesan ku.

"aku, es krim coklat" pesan Nick.

"tunggu sebentar ya" ujar pelayan

Pelayan tersebut pergi dan aku memiliki firasat buruk karena hanya kami pelanggan di kafe Ini dan pelayan kucing tadi ekornya tunduk ke bawah karena setahu aku kucing yang ekornya kebawah berarti ia ketakutan.

"hei Nick perasaan aku gak enak nih" ujar ku.

"ya elah Cuma perasaan kamu aja kali" jawabnya sambil main hapenya.

Semoga saja perasaan ku salah dan perkataan Nick benar.

2 menit kemudian...

"ini pesanan anda" ujar pelayan sambil memberikan pesanan kami.

"terima kasih jawab" Nick.

Ternyata sesuai harapanku ,huh ternyata cuma perasaan aja,

Kami pun menyantap es krim kami namun tiba-tiba Nick pingsan.

"Nick kau kenapa!?" ujar ku.

Tiba-tiba badan ku melemah dan aku pingsan dan penglihatan ku kabur lalu aku melihat samar-samar seekor domba kecil yang menghampiri ku.

Tu Bi Kontinyud.

Kira-kira siapa domba kecil yang dimaksud? ( kayaknya kalian dah tahu)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick P.O.V

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun di ruangan kayak penjara (emang penjara) dan aku melihat Judy masih terbaring.

"Judy bangun!"

"5 menit lagi bu sekarang kan hari libur"

Pake ngelindur segala.

"Banguuun udah telat ke kantor nih!" ujarku teriak.

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun.

"Aku ada dimana nih?! apa kita ada di akhirat?" ujarnya kaget.

"Ya enggak lah"

"Trus kita ada dimana nih?"

"mana aku tahu" jawab ku sambil lihat sekitar.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kayak _speaker_ yang berbunyi.

"Tahu Bulat digoreng dadakan cuma 1$ gurih-gurih nyoii" dan suara itu berulang-ulang selama 2 menit.

"gila nih, sebenarnya kita ada dimana sih?" ujarku.

"Lagian tahu bulat itu makanan apa sih?, perasaan di Zootopia kagak ada tuh" kata Judy keheranan.

Tiba-tiba suara berganti menjadi suara orang yang kubenci.

"Kalian bangun disaat yang tepat sekali" ujar suara _speaker._

"Bellweather! apa yang kau inginkan dari kami ? bukankah kau dipenjara?" ujar ku.

"Trus kau juga mau promosi tahu bulat ?, maaf kita gak tertarik" Sambung Judy.

"aku bukan lagi promosi tahu bulat!, tapi ada yang nge _hack_ sistem _speaker"_ jawab Bellweather.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?, mengeksekusi kami?" tanya ku.

"benar sekali dan akan ada pengawal ku yang akan menjemput kalian dan mengeksekusi kalian disana, nikmatilah detik-detik terakhir hidup kalian dan akan kurekam detik-detik kematian kalian lewat kamera yang dibawa pengawalku" jawabnya dengan nada jahat kayak di film-film.

"gawat Nick aku masih terlalu lucu untuk mati" ujar Judy ketakutan.

Aku hanya bisa diam saja karena tak kusangka aku akan mati seperti ini, aku bahkan teringat masa kecil ku, orang tua ku, saat aku masuk grup pramuka, dll.

"Judy sebenar aku suka sama kamu"

"aku juga Nick suka sama kamu dan mungkin ini kata-kata terakhir yang akan kau dengar"

Tiba-tiba ada seekor rubah dan anjing yang datang lalu mereka membukakan pintu sel dan menodongkan senjata api kearah kami dan Judy memengang tangan ku.

"Sampai jumpa Nick" Ujarnya dengan wajah senyum.

Tiba-tiba seekor rubah menebakan pistolnya ke kepala ajing tersebut lalu ia menghampiri kami.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh kami" kata Judy.

"tenanglah kawan aku Gideon Grey" jawab rubah tadi.

"Bagaimana kau kesini?" tanya Judy.

"Sudahlah itu tak penting" Jawab Gideon.

Tiba-tiba ada suara _Walkie Talkie_ milik Gideon.

"Apa yang terjadi disana, ganti" dengan suara Bellweather

" _Go home then Fu*k Yourself"_ Jawab Gideon dengan nada marah.

Tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi.

"Ayo ikut aku" ujar Gideon.

Kamipun ikut dengannya Gideon tiba-tiba lampu mati dan alarmnya juga mati.

"kau melakukan pekerjaan mu dengan baik James" Guman Gideon.

"Siapa James?" tanya Judy.

"Akan kuberitahu tahu nanti"

Kami pun lari mengikuti Gideon lalu kami keluar dari gedung dan aku melihat mobil van terparkir.

"Masuklah kedalam mobil!" Ujar Gideon.

"Baik" Jawab aku dan Judy Bersamaan.

Tu Bi Kontinyud...

Siapa itu James? Nantikan saja di Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Judy P.O.V

Kamipun masuk kedalam mobil van tersebut dan saat didalam aku melihat jam di mobil itu menujukan pukul 00:07. Aku dan Nick duduk di bagian depan sementara Gideon menyetir mobil, aku melihat ada seekor anjing yang sedang main laptop dibelakang.

"Buruan tancap gas!" Perintah Nick.

Gideon langsung tancap gas dan kami meninggalkan bangunan itu, ternyata mereka mengejar kami dari belakang dan aku mendengar speaker dari salah satu mobil yang kayaknya ada Bellweather disana.

"Tahu bulat, digoreng dadakan cuma 1$ gurih-gurih nyooi, ahh sialan ada nge hack lagi, Menyerahlah Judy kau akan mati" ujar speaker aneh itu.

"James, skill hackingmu sangat luar biasa" ujar Gideon

"Thanks m8 (Mate=kawan)" jawab anjing yang duduk dibelakang.

"Hei Judy dan kau, aku akan berikan pistol untuk kalian berdua" ujar Gideon sambil memberikan 2 pistol.

Aku dan Nick mengambil 2 pistol tersebut lalu kami menembak pengejar dan para pengejar membalas tembakan kami dengan gaya kayak di pilem-pilem eksyen gitu.

3 menit kemudian…

Sial kami kehabisan peluru dan pengejar masih saja mengejar kami, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, soalnya para pengejar pake mobil sport Lamborgitu murcilego, sementara kami hanya pake mobil van.

"Didepan ada jembatan, kau tahu apa yang kau harus lakukan m8" ujar Gideon sambil meanikan perseneling mobil.

Tiba-tiba jembatan tersebut naik dan Gideon tancap gas lalu mobil kami lompat melewati celah jembatan tersebut dan saat aku lihat kebelakang para pengejar tadi sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa rubah di samping mu itu Judy ?" Tanya Gideon.

"Saya Nick Wilde, salam kenal" jawab Nick.

Aku melihat ke belakang "kau pasti James yang dimaksud Gideon".

"Benar sekali, namaku James Pearce, salam kenal" jawab James.

"Bagaimana tentang jembatan yang naik tadi?. Apa ia akan turun lagi?" Tanya Nick.

"Dalam waktu 5 menit ia akan turun" Jawab James

Bellweather P.O.V

Sialan mereka kabur dengan mudah dan siapa hacker yang tadi menyerang sitem komputer ku?,

lebih baik aku cari mereka besok, saat aku mau pergi tiba-tiba gedung dekat ku mati lampu dan lampunya nyala lagi tapi pola lampu nyala tersebut menuliskan "UR Fu*ked".

Judy P.O.V

Kami sampai dirumah kecil yang ternyata milik James.

"Home Sweet Home, lebih baik kalian menginap disini dulu besok kita akan bahas Bellweather" ujar James.

"Terimakasih atas keramahan mu, tapi bagaimana kamu melakukan semua hal gila tadi?" Tanya ku.

"Asal kau tahu saja di Zootopia semuanya terkoneksi dan koneksi adalah kekuatan" Jawab James.

"Ahh elu jangan bikin quote sok keren, aku juga tahu itu tagline dari game Dog_Watcher" ujar Nick.

"Lebih baik ngobrolnya di dalam aja, gua hampir mati kedinginan" ujar ku.

Kami masuk kedalam rumah James dan di dalam rumahnya interiornya cukup sederhana ada 2 kamar ,1 wc ,1 ruang tamu dan 1 ruang keluarga yang ada tvnya.

"Hey Gideon" Ujar ku.

"Yup" jawab Gideon

"Bagaimana kamu menemukan kami dan kamu belajar memakai senjata api dari mana?"

"Ohh itu, awalnya aku dan James mau ke kafe es krim tapi aku melihat kamu dan Nick digotong oleh hewan mencurigakan dan ada domba kecil lalu aku dan James ikuti mobil itu dan samapailah kami digedung tua itu lalu aku melumpuhkan salah satu penjaga dan megambil bajunya dan aku masuk kesana dan menyelamatkan kalian disana dan James berrtugas untuk hack cctv disana sampai rusak dan aku bisa lewat dengan aman dan aku belajar senjata dari game Duti of Kall"

"Kamu kan Cuma tukang roti trus belajar dari mana melumpuhkan orang?" Tanya Nick.

"Asal kau tahu aja aku anggota The Vision" jawab Gideon Sambil menujukan kartu anggotanya.

"Hey bukankah The Vision itu tugasnya kayak pasukan perdamaian gitu" Sambung ku.

"Hey ini sudah larut, lebih baik kita tidur" Ujar James sambil menguap

"Baiklah m8" jawab Nick.

Aku dan Nick masuk ke kamar tidur dan saat kami masuk didalam Cuma ada satu Kasur jadi terpaksa aku tidur satu Kasur sama Nick.

"Dengar Carrots mungkin kau berfikir sama seperti yang ku pikirkan tapi aku gak mau tidur di lantai" Ujjar Nick.

"kita akan tidur satu Kasur tapi jaga jarak aja yah" jawab ku.

Akhirnya aku dan Nick tidur bersama dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Tu Bi Kontiyud…..

Penasaran kelanjutanya ? Nantikan saja Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Judy P.O.V

Saat sudah pagi aku sangat kaget soalnya aku terbagun dalam keadaan memeluk Nick untung saja Nick belum bangun, aku langsung membangunkannya.

"Bangun Nick" Ujar ku.

"Huaahh sekarang jam berapa ?" Tanya Nick.

"Jam 06:00" Jawab ku sambil lihat jam di kamar itu.

"Aku tadi mimpi cium kamu tahu" ujar Nick.

"Serah elu dah"

"Eh aku serius"

Eh, tunggu dulu seseorang akan ngelindur sesuai mimpinya jika ia sangat kelelahan itu yang aku baca di akun Instagarem FaktaWeW, jadi aku bener-bener dicium Sama Nick gak nyangka tadi malam merupakan First Kiss aku.

"Kenapa Judy ?" Tanya Nick.

"Gak apa-apa"

"Ya udah kita keluar dari kamar ini"

Aku dan Nick Keluar dari kamar dan saat kami keluar kami melihat James sedang mengetik di laptopnya dan Gideon sedang makan kripik Poritos, lalu James menghapdap ke arah kami.

"Udah mau pulang ya ?" Tanya James.

"Belum lah katanya mau bahas Bellweather" ujar Nick.

"Ohh itu, aku sudah menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya" ujar James.

"Apa aja ?" ujar Gideon lalu ia menghampiri James.

Kami menghampiri James.

"Aku tadi hack laptop milik Bellweather jadi kita bisa menyandapnya lewat mikrofon laptonya" ujar James

Dan beginilah suara yang kami dengar.

Bellweather:"Apa persiapannya sudah siap?"

?:"Sudah".

Bellweather:"Bagus, lakukanlah!".

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara ledakan yang amat keras dari kejauhan lalu kami kecuali James keluar dan saat diluar kami melihat ada 2 ledakan dari arah berbeda aku tak tahu sumbernya dari mana.

"Aku akan mengambil drone ku untuk melihat sumber ledakan" ujar Gideon lalu ia lari masuk ke rumah.

"Apa kau pernah melihat hal seperti ini Nick ?" Tanya ku.

"Kalo di film-film sih iya tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ledakan sehebat ini di dunia nyata" jawab Nick.

"Oii aku sudah bawa drone nya lekaslah kita terbangkan" Ujar Gideon .

Gideon menerbangkan drone nya dan kami melihat dari layar hp Gideon untuk mengetahui sumber ledakan tak kusangka sumber ledakan itu berasal dari kantor kepolisian pusat Zootopia dan kamp militer Zootopia .

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak ku.

Aku tak menyangka sumber ledakan berasal dari sana aku bahkan tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Cepat kita pergi kesana mungkin ada yang selamat" ujar Nick.

"Baiklah, Gideon cepat siapkan mobilnya!" perintah ku.

Tanpa menjawab Gideon langsung mematikan drone nya lalu ia tangkap dan ia berlari menuju mobil namun saat sebelum sampai mobil.

"James ikutlah kami !" ujar Gideon.

"Ok" ujar James.

lalu Gideon memundurkan mobilnya lalu aku dan Nick Masuk kedalam mobil kemudian James masuk kedalam mobil dan ia mengendong tas yang cukup besar lalu Gideon tancap gas menuju kantor Polisi.

"Siapa yang melalukan perbuatan kejam ini ?" ujar ku.

"Yang pasti Smellweather" Jawab Nick.

"Bukan Cuma Smellweather yang melakukan ini, tapi mereka juga ikut serta dalam terror ini" ujar James.

"Siapa Mereka ?" Tanya ku.

Tu Bi Kontinyud…

Siapa Mereka ? nantikan saja di Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick P.O.V

"DieSec" Jawab James.

Kami semua kaget, asal kau tahu DieSec adalah grup Hacker pengacau Zootopia dan aku dan Judy dulu pernah berurusan dengan mereka.

"Bukankah dulu kau pernah disana James?" Tanya Gideon.

"Kau pernah berada disana ?" Tanya ku.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan" jawab James.

Kami sampai disana dan aku melihat ZPD sudah tak berbentuk sudah hancur dan banyak debu yang menghalangi pandangan lalu kami keluar dari mobil dan nekat masuk kesana dangan menyelamatkan seseorang yang masih hidup.

"Nick Judy Tolong! (batuk)" suara dari kejauhan.

"Itu Clawhauser cepat tolong dia!" Perintah Judy.

Kami langsung datang ke sumber suara lalu aku melihat Cheetah gembrot itu tertimpa reruntuhan lalu kami menyingikrkan rerutuhan yang menimpa tubuh Clawhauser. lalu setelah semuanya disingkirkan James langsung menyeret tubuh Clawhauser .

"James bawa ia ke ambulans!" Perintah Judy.

"Baik" merangkul Clawhauser " ayo kawan".

James P.O.V

Dasar Judy gak kira-kira kalo ngasih perintah, masa iya aku harus bawa mahluk gembrot ini?, rasanya kayak bawa sekarung batu bata. lalu aku lihat ada Ambulans.

Mengayunkan tangan "oii sebelah sini!' ujar ku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Clawhauser.

"Tenanglah aku teman Judy"

lalu paramedis datang meghampiri kami lalu paramedis menyiapkan tandu lalu aku menidurkannya tapi sayangnya tandu tersebut langsung patah lalu Clawhauser terjatuh karena berat badan Clawhauser yang emang berat.

"Aww sakit!" Ujar Clawhauser.

"Elu sih punya badan berat-berat amet"

"Serah gue lah"

Akhirnya aku dan paramedis merangkul karung batu bata itu dan membawanya ke ambulans lalu saat karung batu bata masuk ke dalam ambulans , ambulans itu jalannya lambat lalu ambulans itu pergi. dari kejauhan aku melihat anak rusa dalam bahaya karena ia akan tertimpa reruntuhan lalu aku berlari kearah anak itu dan menangkapnya beruntung sekali aku tidak telat dan aku melihat anak ini menangis

"Tenanglah nak, dimana ibumu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ich kepo lu, sorry ya elu jangan kayak om om gitu dech" jawabnya

Anjirrr ini anak alay level akut, tapi tenanglah James dia hanya anak kecil.

"Tapi makasich omzz udah selamatin gue" Ujar anak itu.

"iya, sama-sama, tapi mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku.

"Permen koeh ancoer ketimpa rerutuhan" jawabnya.

"Biar aku ganti, berapa harganya?"

"50$"

"Mahal amet , udahlah kagak jadi gantiinnya" lalu aku pergi meninggalanya dan masuk ke kantor ZPD.

Kemudian aku bertemu teman lamaku bernama Jack Milles dia seekor serigala dan aku melihat ada serigala betina bersamanya asal kau tahu saja dia sangat ahli menggunakan senjata

"M8 apa yang kau lakukan , kau mau bunuh diri ya ?" Ujar Jack.

"Teman ku ada didalam sana, ayolah bantu aku kawan " jawab ku.

"Baiklah , ayo Emilly" ujar Jack.

"Baik kakak" jawab serigala betina itu.

Lalu aku berlari bersama Jack menuju ZPD.

"Hey, tak pernah bercerita jika kau punya adik" Ujar ku.

"Simpan saja obrolannya" jawab Jack.

Nick P.O.V

Kami mencari siapa saja yang tertimbun dan aku melihat Chief Bogo sedang tertimpa batu yang besar.

menujuk kearah Chief Bogo "Chief Bogo!".

"Ayo kita selamatkan dia! perintah Judy.

Kami langsung mengangkat reruntuhan dan aku langsung memegang denyut nadi Chief Bogo

"ia hanya pinsan" Ujar ku.

"Syukurlah "Ujar Judy.

Tiba-tiba Chief Bogo batuk " Judy darimana saja kau?" kemudian aku tak merasakan dentut nadinya.

"Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo sadarlah!" ujar Judy.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit di pundakku lalu aku terbaring lemas lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran diri aku.

Judy P.O.V

"NICK!" ujarku.

Kemudian aku melihat ada banyak hewan bersenjata yang sedang menuju kemari lalu Gideon langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu aku membawa tubuh Nick.

"Pergilah Judy biar aku tangani ini" Ujar Gideon.

"Terimakasih Gideon" Jawab ku.

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Gideon, aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar Tiba-tiba ada suara tembakan dan kakiku merasa sakit lalu aku mlihat ada seekor macam yang membawa pistol dan ia menghampiriku.

James P.O.V

Aku mendengar suara tembakan.

"Ada suara tembakan disana, ayo kita kesana!" perintahku.

kami langsung menuju sumber suara dan dari kejauhan ada seekor macan menghampiri Judy.

"Kau bawa senjata James ?" Tanya Jack.

"iya" lalu aku memberikan ke Jack.

"Bagaimana denganku kakak?" Tanya Emilly.

"Kau tetap disini Dek" Jawab Jack.

Lalu aku dan Jack menghampiri macan itu tiba-tiba macan itu menodongkan senjata kearah Judy.

"Selangkah maju kelinci ini sudah tak bernyawa" ujar macan.

Sial aku tak bisa bergerak sembarangan.

Judy P.O.V

Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan memberiku kesempatan hidup.

Tu Bi Kontinyud…..

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Nantikan di Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Judy P.O.V

Tiba-tiba macan yang tadi mengancamku tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah seperti terkena peluru tapi anehnya tidak ada suara tembakan lalu tubuhku melemah dan aku kehilangan kesadaran diriku.

James P.O.V

"Kau menembaknya m8?" Tanya Jack.

"Enggak" Jawabku.

"Lalu siapa yang menembaknya ?" Tanya Jack.

Kemudian kami melihat ke belakang ternyata aku melihat Emily dari kejauhan sedang memegang Sniper dengan peredam.

"Kau lihat kakak ? aku bisa menggunakan senjata " Ujar Emily.

"Sudah kubilang 'Jangan menggunakan senjata api!'" Jawab Jack.

"Seenggaknya aku ngebantu kamu, makasih-makasih napa?" Tanya Emily.

"Aku berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena kepalaku tak meledak karena kamu, Btw kamu darimana tuh Sniper?" Ujar Jack.

"Nemu aja" Jawab Emily.

"Udah Ngobrolnya, ayo kita gotong mereka!" perintah ku.

Aku dkk menggotong mereka ke ambulans

Judy P.O.V

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan dan aku melihat dokter serigala sedang mengobrol dengan Gideon

"Ahh kau sudah sadar, untunglah luka di kakimu hanya terserempet" ujar dokter itu.

"Hey Carrots, kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya Nick dan aku melihat pudaknya yang dibaluti perban.

"Aku tak apa-apa Nicky" Jawabku.

"Saya permisi dulu ya?" Ujar Dokter lalu ia pergi.

Lalu James datang " Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk Kalian petugas polisi yang mana dulu yang ingin aku beritahu?"

"Kabar baik dulu" Jawabku.

"Kabar baiknya kalian masih hidup dan kabar buruknya seluruh penjahat di Zootopia mengingikan kalian tewas" Ujar James.

"Kok, Bisa?" Tanya Nick.

"Pos Militer dan Kepolisian Zootopia sedang lumpuh karena ledakan tadi" Jawab James.

"Gimana kita bisa nangkep Smellweather Kalo satu kota menginginkan kita mati ?" Tanyaku.

"Tenanglah aku sudah hack database kependudukan Zootopia jadi kalian memiliki nama baru" Ujar James.

"Jadi apa nama baru kami?" Tanyaku.

"Nick nama barumu yaitu Goerge Kenway dan Judy nama barumu yaitu Lucy Starling" Jawab James.

"Terima kasih James kau sangat membatu kami" Ujar Nick.

"Sama-sama, Tapi aku punya satu permintaan" Pinta James.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Izinkan aku ikut menangkap Bellweather?" Pinta James.

"Hmmmm,,, tentu saja tapi tolong rahasiakan ya!" Jawab ku.

"Terima kasih" Jawab James.

"Gideon bisakah kau membantu kami" Tanya Ku.

"Maafkan aku Lucy keluargaku meminta aku pulang ke BunnyBurrow" Jawab Gideon.

"Tak apa aku mengerti dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama samaran ku" Ujar ku.

"Hati-hati diluar sana m8, semenjak teror itu terjadi banyak kejahatan disana" Ujar James.

"Tentu m8, Judy Nick bawalah pistolku ini kau pasti membutuhkannya " ujar Gideon.

"Terima kasih Gideon" Jawabku.

"Thanks m8" jawab Nick.

"Tunggu Gideon, bawalah ini!" Aku memberikan semprotan anti Rubah.

"Hei kau menyinggungku Judy"

"Semprotan ini bekerja untuk semua binatang" Ujarku.

Gideon mengambil semprotan itu lalu ia pergi.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa baju kalian dari apartemen kalian jadi kalian bisa ganti seragam polisi dengan baju kasual" Ujar James.

"Terima kasih James" Ujar Nick.

"Kau benar-benar membantu kami James" Ujarku.

Lalu aku mengganti bajuku dengan setelan kasual dan Nick mengganti dengan kemeja hijau lamanya, sebenarnya sudah sangat jarang Nick memamakai setelan itu.

"Sekarang kalian sementara tinggal dirumahku karena banyak penjahat di apartemen kalian" Ujar James.

"Kami mengerti" Jawab aku dan Nick bersamaan.

kami meninggalkan rumah sakit itu lalu kami pergi ke rumah James dan akan merencenakan cara menghentikan Bellweather.

Rumah James

"Aku punya rencana" Ujar Nick.

"Apa rencana mu Nick?" Tanyaku.

"kita akan kabur dari Zootopia dengan mobil van mu James lalu kita minta bantuan dari kota Claveland" ujar Nick.

"Rencana mu bagus m8 tapi jika kita lewat darat maka banyak penjagaan disana" Ujar James.

"Maka dari itu kita pancing mereka dengan skil hacking mu, apa kau bisa merusak komunikasi mereka dengan memasukan suara apa saja yang terpenting suaranya keras sehingga kita bisa kabur dalam kesampatan itu?" Ujar Nick.

"ide bagus tapi itu hanya bersifat sebentar dan saat kita kabur mereka akan mengejar kita kayak di pilem-pilem dan itu membahayakan nyawa kita, aku punya rencana bagaimana kita ke Claveland dengan jalur laut karena tak ada penjaga yang menjaga laut, aku punya Yaht milik almarhum Ayahku jadi aku sarankan lebih baik lewat jalur laut" Ujar James

"Tapi aku lihat di berita kalo cuaca sulit ditebak besok, malah akan berbahaya kalau terjadi badai di laut jadi pakai rencanaku saja" Ujar Nick.

"Pakai rencana ku!" Ujar James.

"Pakai rencana ku!" Balas Nick.

"Ya sudah begini saja kita gunakan cara voting jadi pilihan ada ditangan Judy" ujar James.

"Jadi kau ilih rencana siapa Judy?" Tanya Nick.

"Aku pilih rencana….."

Tu Bi Kontinyud…

Jika kau pilih rencana Nick buka Chapter 7A

Jika Kau pilih rencana James buka Chapter 7B

note:endingnya sama aja Cuma beda jalan cerita


	7. Chapter 7A

Chapter 7A

Nick" Jawabku.

"2 lawan 1 aku menang James" ujar Nick.

"Kau yakin Nick ?, karena aku tak mau melubangi mobilku dengan peluru lagi" Tanya James.

"Lebih baik kita ganti penampilan sehingga kita tak perlu dikejar penjaga dan aku sarankan kau melakukan hal sama" Jawab Nick.

"Ide bagus aku akan hack database kependudukan Zootopia lalu ganti namaku dengan nama James Bond" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah tapi bolehkah kami numpang mandi ? karena beperapa hari belakangan kami belum mandi dan makan" Tanya Nick.

"Tentu saja dan makanlah roti ini seengaknya ini bisa mengisi perut kalian"Ujar James.

"Terima kasih James" Ujarku.

Aku dan Nick mandi (gak bareng) setelah kami mandi kami langsung berkumpul untuk rencana besok

"Jadi kita mau pakai penyamaran yang kayak gimana karena menurutku penjaga akan curiga jika ada kelinci dan rubah bersaamaan?" Tanyaku.

"Kelinci ini benar Nick" sambung James.

"Iya juga tuh bisa kacau nanti, aku sarankan Judy dan aku untuk bersembunyi didalam kotak, dan James kau jadi supir begitu kita keluar kota kita akan duduk didepan" Jawab Nick.

"Rencana bagus, tapi bagaimana jika penjaga memeriksa mobilku?, karena banyak penjaga yang memeriksa bagian dalam mobil" Tanya James.

"Kalau itu terjadi gunakan skill hacking mu James" Ujar Nick.

"Agak susah nge hack sambil nyetir, tapi akan ku usahakan" Ujar James

"Baguslah lebih baik kita mulai pada besok malam karena jika kita dikejar penjaga kita bisa kabur lebih gampang karena jarak pandang akan berkurang karena gelapnya malam " ujar Nick.

"Kenapa gak malam ini aja ?" Tanya James.

"Iya juga kenapa gak sekarang aja ?, kita tak mungkin bersantai jika kita ingin menyelamat kan Zootopia" Sambung ku.

"Serah sih mau malam kapan aja juga siap" Jawab Nick.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Ujarku.

Lalu kami langsung menjalankan rencana aku dan Nick masuk kedalam mobil dan bersembuniyi didalam box tv PanasDingin lalu James masuk kedalam mobil dengan membawa perbekalan lalu ia starter mobilnya dan kami berangkat OTW Claveland.

James P.O.V

Aku hampir sampai di gerbang perbatasan Zootopia dan aku melihat penjaga hanya berjumlah 1 orang dan penjaga bermasker menhentikan mobilku.

"Identitas" Ujar penjaga itu.

"Nih" sambil aku memberikan kartu identitas palsuku.

"Bond, James aku yakin namamu Aslimu James Pearce" Ujar penjaga itu.

"Apa maksudmu pak?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tak akan bisa membohongi ku m8" Ujar penjaga sambil membuka maskernya dan ternyata ia temanku Jack Milles.

"Jack kau jadi penjahat?" Tanya ku.

"Lebih tepatnya tentara bayaran, Btw mau ngapain kamu ?" Tanya Jack.

"Aku akan akan ke Claveland untuk minta bantuan" Ujarku.

"Ide bagus m8, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak aku dan 2 hewan yang dicari itu"

"Apa?, aku pikir mereka sudah mati"

"Mereka bersamaku, jadi bisakah aku pergi m8?"

"Tentu m8, tapi bawalah pisau ini"

"Pisau apa ini?" sambil kuanbil pisau itu.

"Knife gun, tekan tombol merah dibawah pisau dan ia bisa menembak layaknya pistol"

"Thanks m8"

"Pergilah sebelum ada yang melihat "

"Adios m8"

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sudah aman " ujarku.

Lalu Judy dan Nick keluar dari box lalu duduk didepan.

"Sudah kubilang rencana ku berjalan dengan mulus" Ujar Nick.

"Emang sih, tapi ke Claveland naik mobil memakan waktu 2 hari beda dengan lewat laut Cuma sehari" Ujarku.

"Yang terpenting kita berhasil melarikan diri" Ujar Judy.

Perjalanan membosankan sekali lalu aku melihat jam di hp aku menujukan 00:07.

"lebih baik kita istirahat dulu kita akan berhenti di kamp umum untuk beristirahat" Ujarku.

"Kamp Umum?" Tanya Judy.

"Tempat dimana tenda-tenda permanen berdiri dan bisa dipakai oleh siapa saja" Jawab ku.

"Emang ada tempat kayak gitu ?" Tanya Nick.

"Ya ada lah" Jawabku.

Lalu aku berhenti di Kamp umum dan kebetulan disana sepi dan gelap hanya ada pepohonan yang mengelilingi kamp tersebut, disanalah kami istirahat dan kami tidur dalam satu tenda karena aku sangat mengantuk lalu aku tidur dalam tenda itu.

Nick P.O.V

Aku mau tidur dan saat aku mau tidur.

"Nick anterin pipis donk" Ujar Judy.

"Iye-iye" Jawab ku.

Lalu aku dan Judy menuju tempat agak jauh dari kamp.

"Jangan ngintip ya!" Ujar Judy.

"iye cepentan jawab panggilan alamnya gue dah ngantuk nih"

Lalu Judy menjawab panggilan alamnya, anehnya sudah 2 menit situ belum beres juga lalu aku periksa ternyata ia sudah pingsan dan aku merasa seperti ada yang memukul di punggungku lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran ku.

Judy P.O.V

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan dalam kandang kayu dan tangandan kakiku terikat lalu aku melihat Nick dalam keadaan sama ku lalu aku melihat ada macan putih memakai jas pink dan memakai wig putih menghampiri kami.

"Jadi, gimana tidurnya ?, nyenyak?" Tanya macan itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, btw kau tahu siapa aku ?" Tanya macan itu.

"Melihat dari baju yang warnanya feminim lalu rambut yang jelek biar kutebak kau bartender di club gay" Jawab Nick.

"Masa kamu gak tahu?" Tanya macan itu.

"Tapi maaf ya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Jawab ku.

"Aku Pagan Mon!, penguasa kaki gunung Hima Alay-ya" Ujar Pagan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Nick.

"Ya aku lah siapa lagi" jawab Pagan.

"Yang nanya" sambung Nick.

"Sialan lu, bawa mereka ke Zootopia! aku dengar ada sayembara jika kita membawa mereka berdua kita akan diberi imbalan yang besar oleh Bellweather" Perintah Pagan.

"Mungkin kau salah tangkap nama ku Lucy Starling dan ia George Kenway kau mungkin kau sudah lihat kartu identitas kami jika belum ambilah kartu kami" Pinta ku.

"Jangan kira aku bodoh aku sudah tahu identitas asli kalian aku bahkan tahu nama kalian disamarkan oleh James Pearce" Jawabnya.

"Kau pasti tahu dari DieSec" Ujar Nick.

"Kau benar Nicky, Cepat bawa mereka ke Zootopia!" Perintah Pagan.

Lalu mereka membawa kami ke mobil pick up lalu melempar kami di baknya lalu mobil itu melaju menuju Zootopia aku sama sekali tak bisa berkutik karena 2 penjaga mengawasi kami didalam bak mobil tersebut, Tiba-tiba ban mobil tersebut pecah.

"Supir cepat periksa ban pecah itu!, Bos bisa marah nih" Perintah penjaga

"Baiklah" Jawab supir.

Tiba-tiba saat supir itu memeriksa ban pecah tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena tertembak lalu 2 penjaga tertembak dalam satu tembakan dan sialnya darahnya mengenai tubuhku. lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan ia naik keatas bak mobil dan saat sudah diatas bak aku melihat seekor monyet membawa sniper dan berjaket biru muda lalu ia melepas ikatan Aku,Si monyet dan Nick turun dari mobil .

"Terimakasih kawan" Ujar ku.

"Terimakasih" Ujar Nick.

"Tak masalah Judy, Nick" Jawab monyet itu.

"Hey kau tahu darimana nama kami ?" Tanya ku.

"Aku menguping waktu kalian bertemu Pagan Mon" Jawab Monyet

"Ohh, jadi siapa namamu ?" Tanya Nick.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang, Aku Anjay Ghile, Salam kenal" Jawab Anjay.

"Btw kau tahu dimana arah Kamp umum?" Tanya ku.

"Mau aku antar ?, aku punya Jip" Jawab Anjay.

"Tentu saja" Ujar Nick.

"Tapi, sebelum kita pergi" Tiba-tiba Anjay melempar geranat kearah mobil pick up tadi lalu mobil itu meledak ." Dengan begini Kalian akan dianggap tewas".

Lalu kami pergi mengikutinya kami menumpang di Jip Anjay.

Aku melihat makanan bulat dalam pelastik" Apa ini Anjay?" Tanyaku.

"Ohh itu namaya tahu bulat, cobain deh enak" Jawab Anjay.

Aku dan Nick mencoba tahu bulat itu dan ternyata rahanya memang gurih.

"Enak sekali" Ujar Nick.

"Emang Enak" Sambung Anjay.

Lalu kami sampai di Kamp umum lalu aku dan Nick Turun.

"Thank For the ride Anjay" Ujar Nick.

"No Poblemo" Jawab Anjay lalu ia pergi.

Lalu saat kami melihat ke tenda kami, kami melihat James sedang makan Kripik Poritos.

"Kalian darimana aja ?" Tanya James.

"Ceritanya panjang" Jawabku.

"Versi cepat, kami ditangkap Pagan Mon lalu kami diselamatkan oleh Anjay Ghile" Sabung Nick.

"Anjay Ghile nama macam apa itu?" Ujar James.

"Bisaka kita berangkat ke Claveland karena Zootopia tak akan bertahan lebih lama" Ujarku.

"Letz Go M8" Ujar James.

Lalu kami berangkat ke Claveland saat diperjalan aku dan Nick Makan perbekalan dan stelah melalui perjalan membosankan tibalah kami di Claveland.

Tu Bi Kontinyud….

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan Updatenya bakal agak jarang karena udah masuk sekolah..


	8. Chapter 7B

Chapter 7B

James" Jawabku.

"2 lawan 1 aku menang m8" Ujar James.

"Aku tak percaya kau memilih rencananya karena aku tak mau berenang lagi kayak kita kabur dari markas Timberwolves" Gerutu Nick.

"Aku memilih rencananya karena bisa mengurangi resiko kulit bolong karena peluru lagian belum tentu besok badai" Ujarku.

"Baiklah jika itu mau, tapi saat aku di pelabuhan aku akan beli ban karet untuk jaga-jaga karena aku yakin yaht James pasti hanya memiliki satu ban karet" Ujarnya.

"Kau benar Nick, tapi aku sarankan kalian mandi dulu badan kalian sangat bau dan aku yakin kalian belum makan apa-apa dari sarapan jadi makanlah roti ini" Ujar James.

"Thanks m8" Ujarku.

Aku dan Nick mandi (gak bareng) setelah kami mandi kami langsung berkumpul untuk rencana besok sambil makan roti.

"Jadi nanti ke pelabuhannya naik apa?" Tanya Nick.

"Permadani terbang lah" Jawab James.

"Serius?" Tanyaku.

"Ya naik bus lah, gitu aja masih nanya!" Jawab James.

"Trus gimana kita bisa aman kalo naik bus bisa saja ada penjahat yang mengincar kami ?" tanya Nick.

"Kita akan ganti penampilan , aku akan menyamar jadi pelancong dan Nick dan Judy akan menyamar jadi mahasiswa" Jawab James.

"Ide bagus" Ujarku.

"Semoga saja tidak badai besok" ujar Nick.

"Baiklah ini sudah larut lebih baik kita tidur karena kita akan berangkat besok pagi" Ujar James

"Selamat malam James" Ujarku.

"Good Night m8" Ujar James.

Aku dan Nick tidur satu kamar.

Besok pagi….

"Bangunlah m8 sudah pagi nih" Ujar James.

"Huaah ayo kita lakukan!" ujarku.

Kami langsung sarapan sresudah sarapan langsung mandi dan ganti penampilan aku menggunakan kacamata dan membawa tas dan saat aku melihat ke cermin aku seperti orang lain.

"Hey kau seperti orang lain Judy eh maksudku Lucy" Ujar James.

Nick mengunakan parka hijau sambil memakai masker kayak orang sakit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Lucy?" Tanya Nick.

"Finnick saja tidak akan mengenali mu Kenway" Ujarku.

"Penyamaran bagus m8" Sambung James.

"Kau mengigatkanku Carrots semoga saja ia baik-baik saja" Ujar Nick.

"Maksudmu Finnick ini ?"Tanya James sambil menujukan gambarnya di hpnya.

"Kau tahu darimana ?" Tanya Nick.

"Kemarin aku lihat ia tertembak oleh perampok bank dan aku turut berduka" Ujar James.

"Kau serius James?" Tanya Nick.

"Ya, aku serius" Jawab James.

"Sialan!, akan kubuat pembunuhnya menderita" Ujar Nick.

"Sabar Nick, kita akan membalaskan dendamnya" Ujarku.

"Baiklah, OTW Claveland" Ujar James.

Lalu kami meninggalkan rumah James lalu James membawa tasnya yang berisi bekal lalu mengunci rumahnya kemudian kita menunggu di halte bus, tak lama kemudian bus datang lalu kami masuk seperti tidak saling kenal, tak lama kemudian kami turun di pelabuhan dan saat di pelabuhan, Nick membeli 2 ban renang untuk jaga-jaga lalu Aku dan Nick mengikuti James lalu tibalah kami di yaht James lalu kami masuk ke yaht itu.

James memengang kemudi"Ayo kita berangkat, Nick Tarik jangkarnya!"

"Aye-aye kapten" Jawab Nick lalu ia menarik jangkarnya keluar.

Lalu kami berangakat dari pelabuhan menuju Claveland saat di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba badai hebat terjadi.

"Udah aku bilang bakal ada badai" Ujar Nick.

"Hey daratan!" Ujarku.

Lalu James banting setir kearah pulau itu lalu kami berhenti di pulau itu dan memarkirkan kapal James disana .

"Kayaknya bakal lama nih badainya" Ujar Nick.

"Yup" Jawabku.

"Kayaknya kita bakal bermalam disini kita tidur di kapal ini" Ujar James.

Malam….

James P.O.V.

Udah malem nih saatnya tidur.

"Selamat malam semuanya" Ujarku.

"Malam" Jawab Nick dan Judy bersamaan.

Pagi….

Aku terbangun dan aku sungguh kaget karena Judy dan Nick hilang lalu aku keluar dari Yaht ku dan aku melihat jejak kelinci dan rubah lalu aku ikuti jejak itu dan jejak itu berakhir di tengah hutan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang bersembunyi didalam semak-semak.

Mengeluarkan pistol "Siapa kau?" Teriak ku.

Lalu aku merasa seperti ada yang menyentuh pundaku lalu secara reflek aku melumpuhkan hewan itu dan ternyata ia Adalah Mason Brody seekor Harimau ia adalah teman lamaku lalu ia sudah menghilang 3 bulan yang lalu dan aku berhasil menemukan .

"Itukah kau Brody?" Tanyaku.

"James apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ujar Mason.

"Mencari temanku Judy Dan Nick" jawab ku.

"Ohh mereka pasti ada di kamp Waas" Ujar Mason.

"Waas nama macam apa itu ?" Tanya ku.

"Itu tak penting, ikutlah denganku aku juga kebetulan pengen ke kamp Waas"

"Baiklah btw dimana temanmu seperti Briley,Keith,Liza-"

Potong Mason"Mereka tewas karena monyet sialan itu ".

"Waas?"

"Benar sekali makanya aku datang ke kamp Waas untuk balas dedam" Ujarnya.

"Aku turut beduka kawan, aku akan membantu mu balas dendam" Ujarku.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kamp Waas!" Perintah Mason.

"Baiklah" Jawabku.

Lalu aku ikut dengan Mason saat di tengah perjalanan.

"James kau kesini pakai kapal kan?" Tanya Mason.

"Tentu" Jawabku.

"Bawalah aku ke Zootopia aku rindu ibuku" Pinta Mason.

"Sayang sekali, Zootopia sedang dalam kekacauan jadi sangat berbahaya disana dan aku akan ke Claveland" Jawabku.

"Ya sudah aku ikut dengan mu James, semoga ibuku baik-baik saja" Ujarnya.

"Tentang ibumu beliau sudah meniggal d 2 bulan yang lalu karena bunuh diri dengan loncat dari jurang" Ujarku.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Mason.

"Tentu dan anehnya mayatnya tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang"Jawab ku.

"Miris sekali".

Tibalah kami di kamp Waas dan kami melihatnya dari jauh dan disana banyak penjaganya

"Gimana nih mau masuk aja susah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku punya ide".

Judy P.O.V

Aku sedang diikat di sebuah tiang bersama Nick lalu ada monyet pake baju merah menghampiri kami.

"Pernahkah aku memberitahu mu definisi dari kegilaan?" Tanya moyet itu.

"Sebenarnya kamu gak pernah ngasih tahu" Jawab Nick.

"Eh iya juga sih, kegilaan adalah melakukan hal ekstrim dan dilkukan secara terus-menerus, itulah kegilaan" jawab monyet itu.

"Maaf ya, kegilaan itu lebih tepatnya sifat pasien di RSJ" Ujarku.

"Hey, kau mengikat kami untuk belajar pelajaran Bahasa bukan?" Tanya Nick.

"Berikan aku Bazooka!" Perintah Monyet itu.

Lalu para penjaganya memberikan bazooka ke monyet itu lalu ia mundur 10 langkah lalu mengkeker bazooka itu kearah kami.

"Tenanglah nyet aku Cuma bercanda jangan dianggap serius" Ujar Nick.

"Inilah akibat dari bermain-main dengan kegilaan" Ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh mobil jip yang dipasng senjata mesin dan megendarainya James lalu ada harimau bebaju biru menghampiri kami.

"Tenanglah aku teman James" Ujar Harimau itu lalu ia melepas ikatan tali kami.

"Terima kasih" Ujarku.

Lalu kami naik jip itu dan duduk di kursi depan dan Harimau tadi memakai senjata mesin itu lalu James tancap gas lalu kita pergi dari sana tapi ada yang mengejar kami dengan mobil jip lalu Harimau menembak dengan senjata mesin itu lalu aku melihat geranat di dasbor lalu aku melempar geranat ke mobil salah satu para pengejar, mobil itu meledak dan terjadi tabrakan beruntun lalu kami berhasil melarikan diri.

"Keren sekali Judy" Ujar Harimau itu.

"Be te we siapa namamu ?" Tanyaku.

"Mason Brody" Jawab Mason.

"Terima kasih ku telah menyelamatkan kami" Ujar Nick.

"Tak masalah Nicky " Jawab Mason.

"Kalian tida berterimakasih kepadaku ?" Tanya James.

"Makasih James" Jawab aku dan Nick.

Lalu tibalah kami di yaht James lalu kami semua naik kapal itu lalu Kami pergi dari pulau itu.

1 jam kemudian.

Tibalah kami di pelabuhan Claveland lalu Aku melemparkan jangkar lalu kami turun dari kapal itu.

"Mason ikutlah dengan kami untuk minta bantuan di Claveland" pintaku.

"Maaf kawan, aku akan pulang ke Zootopia untuk mencari ibuku" Jawab Mason.

"Hati-hati disana" Ujar Nick.

"Tentu" jawab Mason

"Tunggu dulu, bawalah uangku untuk membeli baju baru karena aku yakin kau belum ganti baju selama 3 bulan, jadi belilah baju baru dan sisanya untuk ongkos" Ujar James.

"Terimakasih James"

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo kita bantuan dari militer disini" Ujarku.

Tu Bi Kontinyud…

Maaf untuk hari kedepan updatenya bakal telat soalnya udah masuk sekolah


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Judy P.O.V

"Cepatlah ayo kita minta bantuan!"Ujarku.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku mau jawab panggilan alam dulu" Sela James.

"Buruan gih!" Perintah Nick.

"Tunggu bentar ya" Ujar James lalu ia pergi nyari wc.

1 menit kemudian…

"Lama-lama amet si James, iya gak Nick?" Tanyaku.

Nick tak menjawab.

Aku lihat kebelakang "Nick?".

Badan ku terasa tersetrum lalu aku tak sadarkan diri.

Tunggu sebentar.. perasaan sering amat namaya adegan di culik lalu pingsan di Fanfic buatan mufabil.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kayak narrator (emang narrator) "Udeh lu jangan protes ikut aja jalan ceritanya".

"Iya-iya" Jawabku (Dasar penulis gak kreatif).

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dalam keadaan terikat di kursi dan aku melihat Nick di sebelahku memakai kacamata aneh dan ia sepertinya pingsan.

"Selamat datang datang di Abtergu Assassin" Ujar kucing putih pake jas lab dan kacamata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Prof. Marren Vidic salam kenal Assassin" Jawabnya.

"Jangan sok kenal lu!, apa kau lakukan ke Nick?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya sedikit test dan kau akan menjalani beberapa tes" Jawabnya.

"Sial, aku belum belajar" Ujarku.

"Bukan ulangan, tapi hanya ingin mengetahui masa lalu mu"

"Kata pedangdut juga masa lalu biarlah masa lalu".

"Udah cukup, Tolong berikan kacamata ANIMOS!" Perintah Marren.

Lalu penjaganya memberikan Kacamata aneh yang persis dipakai Nick lalu aku berusaha melepaskan diri sayang ia berhasil memakai kacamata itu lalu pandangan aku memudar dan tiba-tiba aku berada di kota di masa lalu yang penuh keramaian dan ada tulisan "Zootopia, 1869", Anjirr gue ada di masa lalu dan aku melihat bajuku yang aneh , memakai topi aneh dan aku membwa pistol revolver,pisau aneh yang keluar dari bawah lengan dan pisau belati .

Tiba-tiba ada suara Marren "Selamat datang di masa lalu, tugas mu adalah mencari lokasi Piece Of Shit, jika sudah selesai kau bisa bangun dan namamu untuk sekarang adalah Aveline Hopps, Good Luck".

Yang bener aja gue mana tahu apa itu 'Piece Of Shit' lalu aku melihat ada rubah memakai topi sulap dan membawa tongkat yang ujungnya tajam lalu Ia mendekat saat dekat aku melihat wajah yang tak asing buat ku.

"Pagi Judy sepertinya kau tahu siapa aku" Ujar rubah itu dan aku yakin itu Nick.

"Tentu Nick" Ujarku.

"Jangan panggil aku Nick Panggil saja aku Jacob Wilde" Ujar Jacob.

"Panggil aku Aveline Hopps"

"Tentu miss Aveline" Jawab Jacob lalu ia mencium tanganku.

"Btw apa kau punya pisau aneh yang bisa keluar dari bawah lengan ?" Tanyaku.

"Itu namanya Hidden Blade, semua Assassin pasti mempunyainya"

"Assassin?"

"Penjelasannya panjang, lebih baik kita ke bar dulu"

"Bar ?. tunggu aku bukan peminun ?"

"Tenanglah disana gak Cuma jual bir"

"Ok, baiklah"

Kami pergi ke bar saat didalam kami duduk kursi lalu datang pelayan anjing.

"Anda ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Limun segar" Ujarku.

"Hill Dews" Ujar Nick.

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" Uajr pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Jadi bagaiman cara kita menemukan Piece of Shit ? " Tanyaku.

"Entahlah kita pikirkan saja nanti" Jawab Jacob.

5 menit kemudian.

Pelayan datang "Ini pesanan anda" lalu ia memberikan pesanan kami.

"Terimakasih" Ujarku.

Lalu pelayan itu pergi.

"Jadi, gimana rencana kita?" Tanya Jacob.

"Piece of Shit ?, mungkin aja ada di wc umum" jawabku.

"Wc umum di Zootopia ada banyak tau"

Tiba-tiba diluar terdengar suara ribut.

"Mau diperiksa ?" Tanya Jacob sambil menyimpan 2 koin di meja.

"Tentu" Jawabku samibil melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat kami keluar kami melihat sekumpulan hewan setelan serba merah sedang berdiri dari kejauhan dan Nampak seekor serigala pesolek yang berdiri disamping mereka.

"Orang-orang disini lelah karena keserakahan mu" Ujar Jacob lalu ia memberikan topinya ke seekor anak kucing lalu ia memakai tudungnya "Kau penggangu Tuan Robert Train".

"Lebih baik kau jangan pernah kesini Train" Sambungku.

"Semua bacotan mu tak akan ku dengar Tuan Wilde" Jawab Robert lalu ia memberi isyarat ke sekumpulan hewan setelan merah untuk menyerang kami lalu mereka menyerang kami lalu ia pergi naik sepeda.

"Bagaimana Jacob, kita hanya berdua sementara mereka 15 orang" Bisikku.

"Tenanglah. Beruks!" Teriak Jacob.

Tiba-tiba 15 hewan setelan kuning datang menghampiri kami.

"Wow, tapi siapa mereka ?" Ujarku lalu aku menujukan kearah kumpulan hewan yang berpakaian serba merah.

"Mereka adalah Templur" Jawab Jacob.

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan sengit. seekor Kerbau seukuran Chief Bogo menyerangku dengan tongkat kayu aku berhasil menghindar dari seranganya lalu aku menusuk kakinya dengan hidden blade lalu ia lumpuh lalu aku menembakan pistolku kearah jantungnya. Tiba-tiba ada serigala menebakan pistolnya untungnya aku berhasil menghindar lalu Jacob menembaknya dari kejauhan.

"Pergilah kejarlah dia boss biar kami tangani mereka" Ujar salah satu anggota Beruks.

Lalu aku dan Jacob pergi kearah Robert kabur dan kami melihat sepeda Robert terparkir di stasiun kereta.

"Ikuti aku!" Perintah Jacob.

Lalu aku mengikuti kerah ia lari setelah kami dekat di suatu bangunan lalu Jacob mengarahkan tanganya ke atap bangunan itu lalu Jacob memeluku dengan satu tangan.

"Apa kau lalukan?" Tanya ku.

"Udah ikutin aja" Jawab Jacob.

Lalu dari tangan Jacob keluar tali yang mengangkat kami keatas atap lalu dari atas kami melihat kereta api tiba-tiba penglihatan ku berubah jadi serba hitam dan aku melihat Robert didalam kereta dengan baju dan kulit serba merah lalu penglihatan ku normal lagi.

"Dia ada didalam kereta" Ujar Jacob.

"Baiklah ayo kita lompat!" Ujarku.

Lalu kami lompat ke atap kereta lalu kami masuk kedalam kereta lewat jendela kayak di film-film saat di dalam kami melihat Robert sedang berdiri lalu kami menebaknya kemudian ia tertembak lalu ia terkapar sontak saja penumpang langsung panik lalu kami mendekati mayatnya lalu aku melihat kertas terselip di jas Robert lalu mengambil kertas itu dan aku melihat peta bertuliskan Claveland dan ada tanda X dan bertuliskan Piece of Shit lalu pandangan kabur lalu aku berada di tempat dimana aku masih diikat dikursi aku melihat Nick sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu Assassin" Ujar Marren yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan kami !" Perintahku.

Marren mengarahkan 2 pistol ke kami "Jika sudah tidak perlu lebih baik dibuang bukan ?"

"Sialan kau!" Ujar Nick.

Lalu aku melihat di belakang Marren ada seekor singa dengan kacamata warna hijau sedang mengendap-endap dan memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk diam.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Marren.

Tu Bi Kontinyud….

Ijo-ijo? Cendol kali. natikan saja di Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9

Maaf baru update, karena saya diserang krisis kuota.

sekali lagi maaf :-)

Chapter 9

Tiba-tiba singa itu memebekam Marren lalu menusuknya dengan pisau lalu Marren tewas kemudia ia menlepaskan tali yang mengikat ku dan Nick.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya singa itu.

"Tentu" Jawabku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Nick.

"Nanti saja cepat ikuti aku!" Perintahnya.

Lalu kami lari megikutinya kemudian suara alarm berbunyi kami terus berlari mengikutinya tiba-tiba sekumpulan hewan menghalangi jalan kami.

"Biar kutangani" Ujar singa itu lalu ia menembak mereka semua dengan pistol setelah kami berlari cukup lama akhirnya kami keluar dari gedung Abtergu dan diluar sudah malam dan kami terus berlari sejauh mungkin lalu kami berhenti disebuah pelabuhan Claveland .

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" Ujarku.

"Sama-sama" Jawab singa itu.

"Btw siapa namamu?" Tanya Nick.

Tiba-tiba ada helikopter datang dari kejauhan lalu terbang mendekati kami.

"Mungkin pertemuan kita sangat singkat salam hormat Sam Baiter" Ujar singa itu lalu helikopter itu menurunkan tangga tali lalu ia menaiki tangga lalu helikopter itu terbang menjauh.

"Baiter ?, nama belakang macam apa itu?" Ujar Nick.

"Mana gue tahu" Jawabku " Itu peta Claveland kan?."

"Emang, trus kenapa?" Tanya Nick.

"Apa kau melihat peta di jas Robert ?"

"Peta apaan ?"

"Kertas putih itu lho, yang aku liatin"

"Ohh itu, aku gak melihat apa-apa"

"Ya, elah, aku lihat tanda X di peta itu dan disebelah tanda X itu bertuliskan 'Piece of Shit'"

"Menarik sekali kau pasti ingat lokasinya dimana"

"tentu" Sambil menunjukan lokasinya di peta.

Lalu kami datangi lokasinya yang tidak begitu jauh setelah kami sampai ternyata lokasi itu wc portabel berwarana biru yang tertempel 'KUNCI WC INI RUSAK' dan lalu aku buka pintunya dan ternyata didalamnya ada James sudah pingsan lalu ia teresadar.

"Terima kasih, kau telah membebaskan ku dari tempat mengerikan itu, sekali lagi terima kasih" Ujar James.

"Btw gimana ceritanya kamu bisa terjebak disini, kan ada tulisannya juga disitu?" Tanya Nick Sambil menunjuk ke kertas itu.

James melihat ke kertas itu" apa! perasaan tadi gak ada kertas kayak gitu".

"Kayaknya pas kamu masuk ke wc ada seseorang menepelkan kertas itu" Ujarku.

"Bisa jadi tuh"Sambung Nick.

"Wc sialan !" Teriak James lalu ia menedang wc itu sampai rubuh.

"Hey apa itu yang emas-emas terkubur ?" Tanya Nick.

"Entahlah bisa jadi itu emas batangan" Ujar James.

"Ayo kita periksa" Ujarku lalu aku menggalinya dan bentuk benda itu kayak tai tapi warna emas dan saat aku pengang benda itu bersinar.

"Keren, pengang dong" Ujar James lalu ia merebut benda itu saat dipegang James benda itu tak bersinar lagi.

"Aneh sekali" Ujar James

"Elu kebanyakan dosa, coba biar gue yang pegang" Ujar Nick lalu merebut benda itu dari James.

Benda itu menyala saat Nick Pengang bahkan sinarnya lebih terang dariku.

"Tuh, anak baik mah kayak gini" Ujar Nick.

"Serah elu dah, btw gue dah ngantuk nih, tidur yuk di yaht" Tawar James.

"Sebelum tidur situ beresin wc umumnya!" Perintahku.

"Iya-iya" Jawab James lalu ia meberdirikan wc itu.

Lalu kami pergi ke kapal James kemudian kami gelar karpet disana lalu tidur.

Esoknya

Kami terbangun.

"Btw mau minta bantuan ke siapa ya?" Tanya Nick.

"Hmmm… siapa ya?"sambung ku.

"Aha kita minta bantuan ke Demit Recon aja soalnya ada temanku disana" Jawab James.

"Demit Recon?" Tanyaku.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Nick.

"Udahlah nanti kita kesana aja" Jawab James.

"Kamu setuju gak Jud ?" Tanya Nick.

"Aku sih yes" Jawab ku.

"Lets goo!" Teriak Nick.

Aku dan Nick mengikutinya, kami berjalan cukup lama dan akhirnya kami tiba di gang kecil dan disana ada vending machine lalu James menekan tombol soda Coca-Coli.

"Smoke Weed Everyday , 420 Blaze it Faggot " Ujar James.

"Kamu sehat James ?" Tanya ku.

"Kalo arah rumah sakit jiwa tinggal lurus dari sini" Ujar Nick sambil menunjukan arah.

Tiba-tiba mesin itu masuk ke tanah dan terbukalah lorong menuju bawah tanah.

"Keren" Ujar Nick.

"Wow" Ujarku.

"Masuklah" Ajak James.

Lalu kami masuk ke lorong itu dan didlama sana ada sekumpulan hewan berserangam tentara yang kelihatannya sedang menyusun rencana.

"Selamat datang m8" Salam Seekor beruang dengan logat Rusia.

"Terimakasih sambutannya Komandan Victor" Jawab James.

Victor melihat kearah kami "Hey, kalian bukankah 2 hewan paling dicari di Zootopia ?"

"Benar sekali 420%" Jawab Nick.

"Namaku Judy dan ia Nick, salam kenal" Ujarku.

"Aku Komandan Victor Makarov" Jawabnya lalu bersalaman dengan ku dan Nick.

"Jadi kau membuat rencana apa Komandan ?" Tanya James.

"Kita akan menyerbu markas DieSec secara diam-diam" Jawab Victor.

"Bagamana caranya ?" Tanya ku.

"Kau lihat saja rencananya" Jawabnya.

Sirip ikan ehh tu bi kontinyu….


End file.
